Lupa Bawa Nyali
by Azi-chan
Summary: Au. Sasuke Vo'p/Kisah tentang perjuangan Sasuke untuk menyatakan perasaan nya kepada Sakura/"Bodoh sekali kamu teme. Itu bukan hipnotis. Itu artinya kamu menyukai orang yang kamu tatap"/"Wah... hebat sekali kamu Sasuke"/"A-aku lupa bawa nyali"/"Bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaan kepada seorang perempuan?"/"Sebenarnya sudah lama ini aku menyukai mu"/RnR?


Perkenalkan nama Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Kelas XII-2 IPA. 17 tahun. Saya sekarang sedang bersekolah di Konoha High School. Sebenarnya aku sedang belajar dan didepan kelas ku ada seorang sensei yang sedang mengajarkan sebuah pelajaran entahlah aku lupa. Yang jelas aku gak tau karena aku malas mendengarkan ocehan nya.

Saat sedang asyik-asyik melihat pemandangan di balik jendela, tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan semua mata langsung tertuju kepada pintu itu. Begitu pun dengan ku. Aku melihat Kakashi-sensei wali kelas ku datang masuk ke kelas bersama seorang perempuan berambut pink. Hey? Siapa dia?. "Maaf mengganggu jam pelajaran kalian anak-anak. Sensei kesini bersama murid yang akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian. Ayo kenalkan diri, Haruno-san".

Aku lihat perempuan itu mengangguk kepada Kakashi dan dia langsung menatap satu-satu ke semua teman-teman ku. Dan saat dia menatapku entah kenapa jantung ku jadi berdetak tidak karuan. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis. "Perkenalkan, nama ku Haruno Sakura. Saya pindahan dari Suna. Saya pindah ke Konoha karena orang tua saya dipindahkan kerja ke Konoha. Salam kenal teman-teman dan mohon bantuan nya". Ucap perempaun itu memperkenalkan diri.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, dia langsung membungkukkan badan nya. "Haruno-san, anda duduk bersama Yamanaka-san. Yamanaka-san angkat tangan mu".

Yamanaka Ino langsung mengangkat tangan dan perempuan yang bernama Sakura itu langsung berjalan menuju bangku Ino dan duduk di bangku Ino.

**Lupa Bawa Nyali**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama & Friendship**

**Pairings : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Warning : AU, semi OOC, mungkin TYPO(s), DLL.**

**Song : The Finest Tree – Lupa Bawa Nyali**

_Tiap kali ku melihat mu  
sesak nafas dan  
kehilangan arah_

_tolong tolong tolong  
bantulah aku  
berdiri tegak  
dengan dua kaki ku_

Bel istirahat berbunyi, sensei yang tadi mengajar dikelas ku mengakhiri pembelajaran nya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas ku ini. Akhirnya istirahat juga. Aku melihat kearah bangku Ino dan murid baru itu dan ternyata disana banyak teman sekelas ku berkumpul disana. Ada apa ya?

Aku pun berjalan mendekati sebagian teman kelas ku yang sedang berkumpul di bangku Ino dan murid baru itu. Oh ternyata mereka ingin berkenalan dengan Sakura. Dan hah, yang banyak ingin berkenalan dengan Sakura kebanyakan teman ku yang laki-laki.

Aku melihat kearah Sakura yang sedang kebingungan melihat tingkah teman sekelasku itu. Tapi walau kebingungan, Sakura tetap tersenyum kepada teman-teman sekelas ku.

Saat aku sedang asyik menatapnya, tiba-tiba Sakura mengalihkan pandangan nya dari teman-teman kelasku kepada ku. Seketika pandangan kami bertemu. Sakura langsung tersenyum dan mengucapkan "Hay". Blush, entah kenapa wajah ku memanas dan dada ku tiba-tiba sesak , jantung ku berdetak tidak karuan lagi dan kaki ku terasa lemas.

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan ku kearah lain dan langsung pergi dari kumpulan itu dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan salah tingkah sambil menundukan kepala.

DUK, aw... aku malah menubruk pintu kelas ku sampai aku terjatuh karena aku merasa kaki ku tiba-tiba menjadi lemas. Aku mengelus kepala ku yang terbentur dengan pintu. Aku melihat kesekeliling dan ada beberapa orang cekikikan melihat ku. Uh~ sial.

_hey little baby  
kau membuat napas ini  
lepas dan tak terkendali  
tak bernyali  
tolong kembali  
kembalikan napas ini  
berilah sedikit lagi  
harga diri_

Argh~ benar-benar memalukan. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke terjatuh karena menubruk pintu? Oh god, demi apa ini? tadi aku sungguh malu dengan apa yang terjadi pada diri ku.

Aku meminum minuman yang tadi aku pesan di kantin dengan perasaan kesal. Ini semua gara-gara murid baru itu si Sakura aku jadi begini. Padahal aku baru kenal dengan dia tapi kenapa aku malah seperti ini? jantungku berdetak tidak karuan, sesak napas, ah pokoknya tidak terkendali.

Apa jangan-jangan dia menghipnotis ku saat aku bertatapan dengan nya waktu dia memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas? Makanya aku jadi seperti ini? Aku harus memberi nya pelajaran kalau itu terjadi.

Tiba-tiba Naruto sahabat ku ini datang menghampiri ku dan duduk disamping ku. "Yo Teme. Sedang apa?". Ucap nya.

"Kelihatan nya?".

"Sedang minum".

"Sudah tau nanya".

"Yey... aku kan hanya ingin berbasa-basi tau".

Aku tidak merespon perkataan Naruto-Dobe ini. "Dobe, kalau kita menatap seseorang tiba-tiba jantung kita berdetak tidak karuan, napas jadi sesak apa itu namanya hipnotis?". Ucap ku.

"Hah? maksud napas jadi sesak nya gimana? Teme punya penyakit asma?".

"Tidak, bodoh. Maksud sesak napas itu bukan penyakit tapi seperti sebuah perasaan seperti apa ya? Seperti perasaan senang namun sesak".

"Oh seperti itu. menatap seseorang tiba-tiba jantung berdetak tidak karuan, sesak napas, hipnotis. Hemm...". Ucap Naruto sambil bergaya seperti orang yang sedang berpikir.

Aku hanya diam melihat Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa dan langsung menatap ku dan menyeringai. "Kenapa tertawa?".

"Bodoh sekali kamu teme. Itu bukan hipnotis. Itu artinya kamu menyukai orang yang kamu tatap". Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Apa? Jadi aku menyukai murid baru itu si Haruno Sakura? padahal aku baru mengenalnya. Oh god, jangan bilang ini cinta pandangan pertama. Aaa~ tidak mungkin.

Aku harus membuktikan nya lagi. Apa benar aku menyukainya atau tidak? Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat ini atau halaman belakang sekolah dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian disana.

Saat sampai di kelas, aku langsung duduk di bangku ku dan melihat kearah bangku Ino dan Sakura itu. aku menatap Sakura yang sedang mengobrol dengan Ino. Tidak ada reaksi seperti tadi kok. Tapi jantung ku berdetak tidak karuan.

Aku tatap saja dia terus dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura langsung menatap ku dan tersenyum kepada ku. Blush, kurasa wajah ku memanas, jantungku berdetak semakin tidak karuan dan sesak napas ini lagi. Aaa~ mungkin aku memang menyukainya.

_pernah ku mencoba cool  
di depan mu  
keringat dingin membasahi wajah ku  
lalu kau bertanya  
apa yang terjadi?  
aku bilang, aku lupa bawa nyali_

Sudah 2 minggu ini Sakura sudah menjadi siswa di sekolah ini dan sekelas bersama ku. Dan sudah 2 minggu ini juga setiap kali kita bertatapan jantung ku slalu berdetak tidak karuan. Sesak napas nya itu? jangan ditanya. Itu juga sering terjadi setiap aku dan Sakura bertatapan. Dan sudah 2 minggu juga aku dan dia belum bercakap-cakap. Keren kan? Enggak.

Memang kita saling tau nama masing-masing. Dia tau nama lengkap ku dan aku tau nama lengkap nya juga secara dia memperkenalkan diri nya di depan kelas 2 minggu yang lalu. Tapi kita belum pernah bercakap-cakap sepatah kata pun.

"Sekarang sensei akan membagi kelompok untuk mengerjakan tugas biologi. Setiap kelompok terdiri dari 3 orang. Kelompok satu Sasuke, Sakura, Ino...". Ucap sensei di depan kelas ku.

APAA? Aku sekelompok dengan Sakura? Aku melihat ke arah bangku Sakura dan Ino. Mereka tampak senang karena sekelompok. Hah... semoga saja aku tidak kelihatan buruk di depan Sakura. "Nah kelompok nya seperti itu. Semua kumpul bersama kelompok nya masing-masing dan diskusikan tugas yang sensei kasih kepada kalian semua". Suruh sensei ku itu.

Semua teman-teman ku langsung berhamburan menuju ke kelompok nya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan ku, aku langsung menuju bangku Sakura dan Ino. Dan setelah sampai aku langsung duduk di depan bangku mereka. Aku duduk di hadapan Ino saja deh. Takut-takut perasaan itu datang ketika bertatapan dengan Sakura.

"Asyik, kita sekelompok sama si jenius di kelas kita, Sakura". Ucap Ino sambil menatap ku dan bertepuk tangan.

"Jenius? Wah? Sasuke termasuk orang pintar di kelas ini?". Ucap Sakura sambil menatap ku.

Aku mencoba tidak menatapnya dan mencoba cool di depan nya dengan cara Aku pura-pura membaca buku biologi ku ini. Padahal aku sedang mendengarkan percakapan mereka. "Iya. Sasuke itu sering masuk peringkat 3 besar di sekolah".

"Wah... hebat sekali kamu Sasuke".

Blush, kurasa wajah ku memanas. Ternyata seperti ini ya rasanya di puji oleh seseorang yang kita sukai. Terasa terbang. "Saking jenius nya, baca buku aja kebalik tuh". Ucap Ino.

Kebalik? Aku lihat buku ku ini dan oh ternyata aku membaca buku ini terbalik. Aku langsung buru-buru membalikan buku ku ini dan wajah ku bertambah panas ketika Ino dan Sakura terkikik melihat ku. Uh~ saking panasnya muka ku ini sampai keringatan dan bercucuran. "Sasuke, kenapa dengan mu? Wajah kamu memerah dan keringatan? Kamu sakit?". Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba sambil tangan nya ditempelkan ke jidat ku ini.

Ini bukan sakit. Aku malu. Mungkin wajah ku memerah di depan Sakura. Gila, aku gugup sekali. Aku langsung melepaskan tangan nya yang memegang jidat ku. "A-aku lupa bawa nyali". Ucap ku tiba-tiba sambil beranjak dan pergi dari kelas.

Seketika aku mendengar Ino dan Sakura berucap "Hah?".

_hey little baby  
bau membuat napas ini  
lepas dan tak terkendali  
tak bernyali  
tolong kembali  
kembalikan napas ini  
berilah sedikit lagi  
harga diri_

Aku langsung berjalan menuju toilet khusus siswa laki-laki. Huh... tadi benar-benar memalukan. Mencoba cool di dekat Sakura malah menjadi bego dihadapan Sakura. Ck, bodoh. Aku langsung keluar dari toilet dan kembali lagi ke kelas dan duduk lagi di depan bangku Sakura dan Ino. Kuharap aku tidak melakukan kebegoan seperti tadi. "Sasuke, habis darimana?". Ucap Ino.

"Toilet".

"Oh. Kenapa tadi kamu-".

"Sudah jangan bahas apapun. Sekarang kita bahas tugas kita. Oke?". Ucap ku memotong pembicaraan Ino.

Ino hanya mengangguk sambil memasang wajah sebal. Dan ku lihat Sakura dia malah tertawa melihat Ino. Aku tau Ino mau menanyakan kenapa aku tadi tiba-tiba mengatakan aku lupa bawa nyali. Makanya aku memotong pembicaraan Ino. Kalian ingin tau kenapa aku tadi bilang aku lupa bawa nyali? Entalah tiba-tiba saja kau ingin mengatakan itu. Aneh kan? Haha emang.

_ini semua, betapa besar  
cintaku pada mu  
tak bisa lagi aku  
menjelaskan yang aku tahu  
yang aku tahu  
aku tergila-gila  
kepada mu_

Dan setelah kejadian ini, aku dan Sakura sekarang mulai bercakap-cakap. Akhirnya aku dan dia bisa juga bercakap-cakap setelah 2 minggu kita kenal dan tidak bercakap-cakap. Kalian tau, betapa senang nya aku. Tapi setiap aku bertatapan dengan nya, perasaan itu slalu datang. Argh, dan image ku slalu hancur di depan nya.

Aku seperti ini karena aku sangat menyukai Sakura. Ah bahkan lebih tepatnya aku sangat mencintanya. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang aku tahu. Yang jelas aku sangat tergila-gila kepada Sakura. Aku ingin memiliki dia. Aku ingin menjadi pacarnya. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Selama ini aku belum pernah menyatakan perasaan kepada seseorang. Apalagi ini kepada perempuan. Aku harus melakukan apa? Aku ingin menyatakan perasaan ku padanya. Aha... minta saran saja sama sahabat bodoh ku itu. Aku langsung mengambil handphone yang ada di saku celana ku dan mencari nomor sahabat bodoh ku itu dan langsung ku telpon dia.

"_Moshi-moshi, ada apa teme?"_

"Heh dobe, datanglah kerumah ku".

"_Hah? gak mau ah, males"._

"Dobeeee, aku akan mentraktir mu ramen 3 mangkok".

"_Baiklah aku akan ke rumah mu sekarang juga"._

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon ku dengan si Dobe itu. Grr... Dobe itu kalau tidak di beri ramen pasti dia tetap tidak mau datang kerumah ku. Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto dobe sudah datang di rumah dan sekarang dia sedang membaca komik yang aku punya. "Jadi, ada apa aku disuruh kemari?". Ucapnya sambil membaca komik.

"Bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaan kepada seorang perempuan?".

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, Naruto langsung menatap ku dengan tatapan terkejut dan komik yang dia baca pun langsung di jatuhkan. Lebay banget. "Te-teme jangan bilang kamu suka sama perempuan?".

"Emang nya kenapa kalau aku menyukai perempuan?".

"A-aku kira kamu Homo".

"Enak aja. Aku normal tau".

"Hemm... cara menyatakan perasaan kepada cewek? Gimana ya? Aku sih menyatakan perasaan kepada Hinata ya biasa saja langsung saja bilang kepada nya bahwa aku ini menyukai nya dan ingin dia menjadi pacar ku dan jadi nya sekarang Hinata pacar aku".

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menyatakan seperti itu. Bertatapan saja dengan nya, aku jadi bego".

"Lewat media sosial aja".

"Itu namanya gak pemberani".

"Terus maunya gimana?". Ucap Naruto geram sambil mengambil komik yang tadi dia jatuhkan.

"Aku ingin nya penyatakan perasaan secara langsung tapi tidak membuat ku menjadi orang bego ngedadak".

"Dasar orang yang lagi jatuh cinta memang suka jadi bego kalau ketemu atau bertatapan dengan orang yang dia sukai".

"Berarti kamu jadi lebih bego ya yang kalau ketemu si Hinata?".

"Hah... gak gitu juga kali".

"Argh, cepat beri aku saran untuk menyatakan perasaan ku ini".

"Huh... kamu tinggal dekatin saja dia dulu. Kalau sudah akrab, tembak langsung si dia. Oh ya emang kamu lagi suka sama siapa sih?".

"Murid baru itu".

"Hah? Teme suka sama Sakura? Wah... tidak menyangka Sakura bisa juga melelehkan hati si Teme yang seperti es itu".

Aku hanya diam tidak merespon perkataan dari si dobe ini. Meminta saran kepada sahabat bodoh ku ini memang kesalahan besar. Aku salah dan benar-benar bodoh. Sakura, kau benar-benar membuat ku gila seperti ini.

_selalu begini, selalu begini  
tiap aku mencoba cool dihadapanmu  
jantung terasa lepas  
napas tak terkendali  
nervous mendera sekujur tubuhku_

Sekarang aku sedang berada di sekolah ku. Kelas ku sedang dalam pelajaran olahraga. Dan sekarang aku dan teman sekelas ku sedang berada di lapangan sekolah. Begitu juga dengan Sakura yang sedang mengobrol bersama Ino. Hah dasar cewek dimana-mana pasti mengobrol atau bergosip. "Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang kalian akan di test lari atau joging mengelilingi lapangan ini selama 1 jam paling lama". Ucap sensei olahraga ku disekolah. Guy sensei.

Banyak teman-teman ku mengeluh terutama cewek kepada Guy-sensei. Karena dilapang sangatlah panas sekali. Ditambah harus lari satu jam. Gila bukan di jemur di lapangan yang disinari oleh cahaya matahari yang panas. Kudengar cewek-cewek mengeluh kepada Guy-sensei mereka gak mau lari mengelilingi lapang karena panas, capek, dan lebih parah takut kulit mereka hitam. Hah, dasar cewek.

Tapi walau begitu mereka tetap lari mengelilingi lapangan itu. Aku pun mulai joging dan mengelilingi lapangan dengan santainya bersama teman-teman cowok sekelas ku. Saat aku berlari melewati Sakura, aku mencoba cool di depan nya.

Dan saat aku lihat Sakura dia tersenyum menatap ku. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan ku ke arah lain dan lari sekencang mungkin untuk menghindari Sakura. Huh, untung tidak terlihat bodoh di hadapan Sakura.

Aku tidak tau sudah mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak berapa kali. Banyak teman sekelas ku terutama cewek mulai berhenti berlari karena capek dan ada juga yang masih berlari. Aku lihat jam tangan ku, baru setengah jam juga mereka sudah kecapean.

Aku lihat ke depan ku dan terdapat Sakura tengah joging sendirian. Kenapa tidak dengan Ino? Biasanya juga dengan Ino. Aku pun berlari ke arah nya dan berlari di samping nya. Merasa ada seseorang disamping nya, Sakura melihat ke samping ku dan tersenyum senang. Ah, tiba-tiba jantung ku berdetak tidak karuan lagi. "Hay Sasuke".

"Hn. Kenapa tidak dengan Ino?". Ucap ku melihat kearah depan sambil berlari disamping nya dan menyamakan lari ku dengan lari nya.

"Ino sudah menyerah. Tuh lihat di sisi lapang".

Aku melihat ke sisi lapang dan ada Ino sedang melambaikan tangan nya kepada ku dan Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja di mengacungkan jempol kanan nya dan mengedipkan sebelas matanya. Ck, dasar. Aku melanjutkan lari ku bersama Sakura. "Sasuke, apakah kamu sudah mempunyai kekasih?". Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

Seketika itu juga aku melihat kearah nya dan pandangan kami bertemu. GEBRUG, ah... kenapa aku malah jatuh. Aku langsung menahan badan ku dengan lutut dan kedua tangan ku. Gila, kenapa setiap aku menatap Sakura jantung ku tidak karuan, napas jadi sesak dan badan ku lemas atau bisa di bilang gugup. Aku terlihat bodoh di dekat nya. "Sasuke". Teriak Sakura sambil menghentikan larinya dan langsung jongkok di depan ku.

Hah... aku lihat kedua lutut ku yang ternyata ada luka. Ow... memalukan sekali. Saat aku akan berdiri, GEBRUG aku malah jatuh lagi dan Sakura langsung menahan ku. Badan ku terasa lemas sekali. "Sasuke, sini biar aku bantu". Ucap Sakura sambil merangkul ku. Sial, aku lupa bawa nyali.

Aku pun berjalan di bantu oleh Sakura. Aku lihat ke wajah Sakura. Wajah nya dekat sekali dengan ku. Cantik sekali Sakura. Aku pun langsung duduk di sisi lapangan di bantu oleh Sakura. Ino datang menghampiri ku dan Sakura. "Sasuke kenapa, Sakura?". Ucap Ino.

"Sasuke tadi jatuh saat sedang lari. Sasuke kamu tidak apa-apa?". Ucap Sakura sambil menatap ku khawatir.

Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Sakura. aku mengalihkan tatapan ku arah lain asal tidak ke mata Sakura. "Yah tidak apa-apa. Tapi, lutut ku lecet". Ucap ku sambil memperlihatkan kedua lutut ku.

"Ya ampun. Ini harus di obati". Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, kamu bawa saja dia ke UKS sekalian Pede- aww". Ucap Ino sambil menjerit karena pinggang nya di cubit oleh Sakura.

"Apasih Ino. Sasuke, ayo aku antar kamu ke UKS untuk di obati itu luka". Ucap Sakura.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala. Sakura membantu ku untuk berdiri dan seperti tadi juga aku dirangkul oleh Sakura. Saat kami akan berjalan menuju UKS, tiba-tiba Guy-sensei menghalangi jalan. "Sasuke, kamu kenapa?".

"Dia jatuh, Sensei. Dan aku berniat untuk membawanya ke UKS untuk mengobati lukanya di lutut". Ucap Sakura.

"Oh begitu. Tadi kalian lari berapa lama?".

"Setengah jam". Ucap Sakura.

Lalu Guy-sensei menulis sesuatu disebuah kertas. "Bawa Sasuke ke UKS dan obati luka yang ada di kedua lutut nya". Perintah Guy-sensei.

Iya tadi juga Sakura bilang gitu. Aku menatap Guy-sensei dengan tatapan sedikit kesal. Sakura menganggukan kepala. Kami pun melanjutkan jalan menuju UKS tanpa ada percakapan satu kata pun. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju UKS, aku tidak berani menatap matanya. Takut-takut jantung ku berdetak tidak karuan, napas sesak dan badan ku lemas lagi.

_selalu begini, selalu begini  
tiap aku mencoba cool dihadapanmu  
kata yang kusiapkan  
lenyap begitu saja  
di depan mu aku seperti  
tak berarti  
aku slalu lupa bawa nyali_

Akhirnya sampai juga di UKS aku pun duduk di kasur yang ada di UKS di bantu oleh Sakura. Lalu Sakura mencari obat untuk mengobati luka. Aku melihat gerak-gerik Sakura yang sedang mengeluarkan obat merah, kapas, alkohol, kain kasa, dan plester. Lalu dia menghampiri ku dan mulai mengobati luka ku.

Aku melihatnya mengobati luka ku ini, sungguh teliti dan rapi. Aku lihat sekeliling. Ternyata di UKS cuma ada aku dan Sakura. Berdua ya? Apa ini saat nya aku menyatakan perasaan ku kepada Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa gugup. Tapi aku harus menyatakan perasaan ku bagaimana? Ah... bilang saja 'Sakura, sebenarnya sejak aku melihat mu, aku sudah mempunyai perasaan lebih kepada mu. Sakura, maukah kamu menjadi pacar ku?'.

"Sa-sakura".

"Iya?". Ucapnya sambil meneteskan obat merah kepada luka ku yang di lutut kanan.

"Aw..". Secara reflek aku mengucapkan itu karena perih sekali lutut ku begitu Sakura meneteskan obat merak kepada luka yang di lutut kanan ku.

"Eh perih ya. Maaf Sasuke". Ucap nya.

"Ah iya tidak apa-apa".

Aku melihat Sakura yang mulai menempelkan kain kasa ke luka ku dan menempelkan nya dengan plester. "Yups, akhirnya selesai juga mengobati luka lutut sebelah kanan mu. Sekarang tinggal bagian kiri". Ucap nya.

"Sakura sebenarnya aku...".

"Aku kenapa? Kamu kenapa Sasuke?". Ucap nya sambil menatap ku.

Tatapan kami pun bertemu. Blush, kurasa wajah ku memanas. Aku langsung mengalihkan tatapan ku ke lain arah. "Sasuke mau ngomong apa sih? jangan di tunda-tunda dong bikin penasaran saja". Ucap nya sebal sambil mengobati luka ku.

Aku pun terkekeh melihat Sakura yang memasang wajah sebal sambil mengobati luka yang ada di lutut kiri ku. "Entahlah, aku lupa lagi". Ucap ku bohong.

Sebenarnya aku masih ingat apa yang akan aku ucapkan kepada nya. Tapi, entah kenapa kata-kata itu lenyap begitu saja. menyebalkan sekali bukan? Sakura, kau selalu membuat ku gila dan terlihat seperti orang bodoh di depan mu. Aku didepan mu seperti orang yang tidak berarti. "Nah luka nya sudah aku obati. Ayo kita ke kelas". Ucap nya sambil berjalan mendahului ku dan meninggalkan aku sendirian di UKS. Sakura, tunggu aku.

_hey little baby  
kau membuat napas ini  
lepas dan tak terkendali  
tak bernyali  
tolong kembali  
kembalikan napas ini  
berilah sedikit lagi  
harga diri_

Sekarang aku sedang di rumah ku. Sedang bermain games di laptop ku tercinta. Habisnya, aku tidak ada pekerjaan di hari minggu ini. Membersihkan rumah? Ah, di rumah ku banyak sekali pembantu. Bermain bersama pacar? Pacar aja kagak punya. Bermain sama teman? Ah... kagak ada yang ngajak. Jadinya aku bermain bersama laptop.

Drrt... Drrt... Tiba-tiba handphone yang aku simpan di samping laptop ku bergetar tanda ada sms. Aku mempause-kan games yang aku main kan dan langsung mengambil handphone ku. Satu pesan dari Sakura? Ada apa dia sms ? Aku pun langsung membuka sms itu.

'Sasuke, main yuk? Aku pengen main nih, di rumah bosen -...- ngajak main Ino, Ino nya lagi gak di Konoha'.

Kenapa dia malah mengajak ku main? Padahal ajak saja teman sekelas ku yang cewek. Lagian teman sekelas yang cewek bukan si Ino saja. Aku langsung membalas sms nya itu.

'Kenapa ingin main bersama ku? teman sekelas yang cewek kan banyak, bukan si ino saja'.

Aku langsung mengirim pesan itu. Sambil menunggu pesan ku dibalas oleh Sakura, aku memainkan games yang tadi sempat tertunda. Drrt... Drrt... handphone ku bergetar lagi tanda ada sms. Aku langsung mengambil handphone ku itu dan membuka pesan dari Sakura.

'Karena aku di kelas cuma akrab dengan Ino dan kamu saja. sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengajak main teman sekelas ku yang cewek. Tapi, aku masih malu. Hehe. Jadi, mau gak main ? kalau enggak juga gak apa-apa kok'.

Jadi aku sudah dianggap sebagai teman dekat nya? Yes. Aku langsung membalas sms dari Sakura.

'Iya jadi. Aku juga dirumah tidak ada kerjaan. Kamu dimana? Aku akan kesana sekarang'.

Aku langsung mengirim pesan itu. Aku beranjak dari duduk dan mengganti baju ku dengan setelan yah mau main seperti apa lah. Aku mengambil handphone dan terdapat pesan dari Sakura.

'Aku sedang di rumah. Kamu tau kan rumah ku? aku sudah pernah memberitahu kan rumah ku padamu'.

Jelas aku tahu lah. Secara setelah Sakura memberitahu dimana rumahnya, aku terkadang suka iseng-iseng main ke daerah rumah nya untuk melihat apakah Sakura ada di depan rumah atau tidak. Hanya itu. Tak ada pekerjaan kan? Emang.

Aku langsung mengambil kunci motor ku dan keluar dari kamar ku. Aku berjalan menuju garasi sambil bersiul-siul. Setelah sampai di garasi, aku langsung menghampiri motor ku dan mulai menyalakan motor ku ini dan menjalankannya menuju kediaman Sakura dimana Sakura sedang menunggu disana.

Aku sekarang sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Aku membunyikan klakson motor ku. Pintu depan rumah Sakura terbuka dan tampak Sakura dengan baju bebas. Biasanya aku melihat Sakura dengan baju sekolah. Sakura beda sekali. Dia sangat cantik sekali. Dia tersenyum kepada ku dan berjalan menghampiri. Ok Sasuke, jangan kelihatan bodoh dihadapan nya. Tetap tenang Sasuke. "Eh Sasuke. Dari kapan sudah sampai disini?".

"Tadi".

"Oh begitu. Emm... kita mau main kemana?".

"Itu terserah kamu saja".

"Oh ya, kita ke restoran saja yuk? Aku belum makan nih. Hehe".

"Kebetulan aku juga belum makan siang. Ayo cepat naik".

"Naik motor Sasuke? kamu membonceng ku?".

"Iyalah".

Ku lihat muka Sakura tiba-tiba memerah. Kenapa dia? Emang nya kenapa kalau di bonceng? Blush, tiba-tiba muka ku terasa panas. Di bonceng? Aku akan membonceng Sakura. Berarti Sakura akan duduk dibelakang ku dan duduk nya dekat sekali. Kurasa perasaan aneh itu datang lagi. Sakura langsung naik motor ku dan aku pun mulai menjalan kan motor ku menuju sebuah restoran. Ku harap aku tidak melakukan hal kebodohan sehingga membuat ku dan Sakura kecelakaan. Ku harap jangan.

Akhirnya sampai juga di restoran. Aku dan Sakura berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam restoran ini. Sakura memilih bangku yang dekat dengan jendela dia bilang alasan nya supaya bisa melihat daerah sekitar. Dan sekarang aku dan Sakura duduk berhadapan. Setelah memesan makanan, aku dan Sakura menunggu pesanan makanan yang kita pesan sambil mengobrol. Dan tiba-tiba saja obrolan ku dengan dia berhenti.

Sekarang kan aku disini hanya berdua dengan Sakura. Apa aku harus menyatakan perasaan ku padanya sekarang? Tapi, apakah aku siap? Aku tidak ingin seperti kejadian saat di UKS beberapa hari yang lalu. Itu sangatlah memalukan. Dan juga apakah aku siap bila ditolak oleh nya?. Ah yang jelas aku ingin sekali menyatakan perasaan ku padanya. Baiklah aku harus menyatakan nya. Semoga aku membawa nyali. "Sakura..." "Sasuke...".

Ups, tidak sengaja kita mengucapkan nama lawan bicara secara bersamaan. "Ada apa? Kamu saja dulu yang bicara". Ucap ku mengalah.

"Tidak-tidak. Kamu saja dulu".

"Ladies first".

"Tapi aku ingin kamu yang pertama".

Oh baiklah aku akan memulai pertama. Aku menarik napas. Semoga tidak sesak napas, semoga. Semoga tidak gugup, semoga. "Sebenarnya sudah lama ini aku menyukai mu". Ucap ku sambil menarik napas lagi.

Aku tidak berani menatap nya. Terlalu malu aku menatapnya. Bisa-bisa aku pingsan menatapnya. "Aku mulai menyukai mu sejak kamu datang ke kelas. Aku menyukai mu pada pandangan pertama. Aku tidak tau kenapa setiap kita saling bertatapan tiba-tiba saja jantung ku berdetak tidak karuan, sesak napas namun bukan asma, dan tubuh slalu jadi lemas atau emm... gugup mungkin dan aku jadi terlihat sangat bodoh di depan mu. Setelah aku tanyakan kepada teman ku apa yang terjadi pada ku dan dia bilang bahwa aku menyukai orang yang aku tatap dan itu kamu".

Dan sekarang aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Semoga aku tidak pingsan. Dan saat aku lihat, Sakura memasang wajah terkejut dan wajah nya memerah. Semoga aku tidak kelihatan bodoh didepan nya. "Benarkah itu Sasuke?".

"Untuk apa aku berbohong. Aku sudah tidak kuat menahan perasaan ini. Sakura, mau kah kamu menjadi kekasih ku?". Tembak ku padanya.

Dan lagi-lagi Sakura memasang wajah terkejut itu lagi dan wajah nya tambah memerah. Dia langsung tersenyum kepada ku. "Ternyata perasaan ku ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. A-aku juga sebenarnya akan menyatakan perasaan ku pada mu. Tapi keduluan ya. Hehe. Aku menyukai mu saat aku pertama melihat kamu juga. aku mau kok menjadi kekasih mu, Sasuke-kun". Ucap nya senang sambil menganggukan kepala.

Siapa orang di dunia ini yang sedang berbahagia? Jawaban nya adalah aku. Aku sangat senang sekali, ternyata Sakura juga menyukai ku dan menerima ku untuk menjadi kekasih nya. Aku langsung memegang tangan nya dan langsung mencium punggung tangan kanan nya. "Terimakasih Sakura kamu sudah mau membalas perasaan ku ini. aku sangatlah bahagia sekali".

"Iya, Sasuke-kun. Aku juga bahagia sekali".

Dan hari ini aku dan Sakura menghabiskan waktu untuk jalan-jalan ah lebih tepat nya kencan. Dan hari ini juga adalah dimana hari jadinya aku dengan Sakura. Ya, hari ini aku tidak lupa bawa nyali ku.

Ke esokan harinya, aku mulai berangkat sekolah bareng dengan kekasih baru ku ini, Sakura. aku berjalan beriringan menuju kelas bersama nya. Saat aku dan Sakura sudah sampai di kelas, tiba-tiba Ino datang sambil memasang wajah yang senang mungkin. "Ciee... ada pasangan baru nih".

"A-apa sih Ino?". Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, Sasuke nanti aku minta PJ ya".

"Minta saja sama Sasuke".

"PJ?". Ucap ku bingung.

"iya. Pajak jadian".

"nanti deh".

Asyik aku dapat PJ nih. Yuhui".

Aku dan Sakura saling tatap dan langsung tersenyum. Perasaan aneh itu memang masih ada. Tapi perasaan ini tidak separah perasaan seperti dulu sampai-sampai sesak napas dan tubuh jadi lemas karena saking gugup nya aku bertatapan dengan Sakura.

Aneh kan aku ketika aku jatuh cinta? Ya memang aneh. Pokoknya sekarang aku sudah bahagia karena aku sudah menyatakan perasaan ku dan aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan.

FIN

Hay aku kembali membuat cerita yang aneh lagi. Hohoho :D *dilempartomatbusuk.  
Oh ya, aku membuat cerita ini saat dengar lagu The Finest Tree – Lupa Bawa nyali dan tiba-tiba ingin buat cerita SasuSaku. Dan jadilah seperti diatas ceritanya. kalian tau kan yang nyanyi nya Cakka Nuraga sama kakaknya :D *Cakka pacar aku loh :O *ditampar karena ngaku-ngaku*  
tidak nyambung ya cerita dengan lagu T^T tidak apa lah xD  
maaf kan aku kalau cerita nya tidak menarik, aku hanya author baru yang masih belajar membuat sebuah cerita semenarik mungkin dimata para readers n(_ _)n  
dan aku sengaja membuat Sasuke jadi OOC. Whehehe xD  
lirik lagu nya aku sengaja di miringkan. Supaya tau, Hehe ^^  
yang jelas aku butuh review kritikan, komentar, dan lain-lain hehe ^^

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca Cerita ku ini :* xD

25/03/2013


End file.
